disneyjessiefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Home Again Ravi Part 2
Home Again Ravi Part 2 is the 10th episode of ''The Ross's'' and second half of the two part episode and the 20th episode overall. Summery Following part 1 Jessie and the others are in the hospital wondering if Ravi is ok which they find out that he needs to have surgery. Plot Previously on The Ross's............ Ravi whats wrong asked Emma? Well tomorrow night is prom night said Ravi. Well what's wrong with that not seeing the problem said Jessie. Well I don't have a date said Ravi. Ravi of course you have a date don't you have Rachel asked Zuri? I would love to ask her but she's out of town said Ravi. Well maybe we can all go together tomorrow night said Jessie. OW JESSIE screamed Ravi as he passed out. SOMEONE GET HELP screamed Jessie as she Emma and Zuri watched Ravi lying on the floor. I just got off the phone with Morgan and Christina and they will be here in a couple of hours said Bertram. Good now that were both told about Ravi lets see if we can visit him said Jessie. Doctor can we visit Ravi asked Zuri? I'm sorry but Ravi can't have visitors right now he is in a coma right now we will let you know when he can have visitors said the doctor. Jessie Bertram and Emma and Zuri were very worried about Ravi. Now for Part 2................... In-Depth (Karen Barr): (The Ross's was taped in front of a live audience) Later that night at hospital Jessie Bertram Zuri and Emma were worried about Ravi as they hugged each other. Jessie I am scared for Ravi what if he dies asked Zuri? Then I won't have to clean for another child said Bertram. Bertram not now said Jessie. I know I am just trying to not think about death now said Bertram. Jessie I am worried for Ravi what if we lose him too we already lost Luke I don't want lose another brother said Emma. Emma honey listen Ravi will be ok as long as we are there for him we will make sure he comes home alive said Jessie. Emma and Jessie hugged each other. Pretty soon Morgan and Christina soon arrived at the hospital. Oh god Jessie Emma Zuri Bertram said Christina. Morgan and Christina soon came and hugged Jessie Emma Zuri and Bertram. Sorry guys we came as fast as we can said Morgan. So how is Ravi doing asked Christina? We don't know it's been an hour and they won't let us see him said Jessie. The doctor said he needs to have some surgery or something said Emma. Morgan and Christina were shocked and they were upset too. Jessie we thank you for everything for all these years for being there for our kids when they needed someone to talk to and thank you for being there for Ravi ever since we lost Luke said Christina. Christina I love you and your kids and I want Ravi around as much I want Emma and Zuri around for a long time said Jessie. Jessie can we see Ravi asked Emma? Well Morgan and Christina have to go check in with the doctor first said Jessie. While Morgan and Christina went to check in with the doctor about Ravi Jessie Emma and Zuri alongside with Bertram had fond memories about Ravi. Well guys do you when Mrs Chesterfield got her hand stuck and Ravi was a cop asked Zuri? Oh yea I remember that said Jessie. Yea and me him and Luke found a path that Mrs Kipling made between his room and the walls said Emma. Jessie were worried about Ravi said Zuri. It's ok Zuri sweetie said Jessie. Soon Morgan and Christina came back and told Jessie and the others about Ravi. So Morgan and Christina anything good about Ravi asked Jessie? The doctor told us that Ravi is feeling better and he is doing well said Christina. He also said that we can now visit Ravi said Morgan. Let's go see Ravi now said Jessie. Soon Jessie Morgan Christina Emma Zuri and Bertram went to see Ravi in his room as he was still sleeping from surgery. Look there he is said Zuri. Ravi said Jessie. Jessie Emma Zuri Bertram Mrs Mommy and Mr Daddy you guys are still here said Ravi. Yes we are sweetie and we love you said Christina. You see Ravi we want you alive here even Luke wants you alive said Jessie. I know I was talking to him in heaven while i was passed out said Ravi. You did said Emma. Yes and he said I was still needed here with you guys as he misses us a lot said Ravi. Emma and Zuri hugged Ravi Jessie soon came in and hugged them too. We love you Ravi said Jessie. Later that even everyone soon brought Ravi home and he was happy again. Jessie I am glad to be home with you guys my family said Ravi. Jessie and The Ross kids soon hugged each other to be glad that Ravi was home. The End Trivia